A Wrench in Time
by Chibi AniAngel
Summary: "There are no mobile suits, there is no Sank Kingdom...and the colonies don't exist." Ch. 2 added
1. A Wrench In Time ch.1

AN: Hiya people! Been a while. This idea popped in my head and I just had to write it. My buds and I will be appearing in the fic because I'm too lazy to think up new characters. PLEASE, PLEASE read and review. Hope ya like it! ^_~

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing would I be writing fanfiction? I think not.

A Wrench In Time

"So what is this thing supposed to do?" Quatre asked, staring intently at the machine in front of him. "Supposedly it's a time machine. We found it in a rebel base planning to assassinate Miss Relena." Noin told him. "Has the organization been destroyed?" Heero asked in his monetone voice. Wufei answers him, "Yes, it was no where near as challenging as the Eve War or Mariemaia's battle." 

"So why are we here?" The ever stoic Trowa asked. "We wanted to find out whether this thing really worked. If it does work, and it gets in the wrong hands it could be disastrous." Sally Po said to everyone in the room. "And you want us to be the ones to test it, am I right Miss Po?" Quatre asked. "Yes. Quatre you are. I understand completely if none if you want to go, but…"

"We're the best for the job." Trowa said getting straight to the point. "This is very dangerous. One mistake and you could permanently alter history." Noin reminded. "Have we decided who's going?" Milliardo asked. 

"Shingami is on it!" "I will go." "Weak machine…I'll go on the stupid mission…" "Hn." "I don't really have a choice." Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Trowa replied slowly. "Then all five pilots are going?" Noin asked to finalize everything. "I'm going as well." Relena said stepping into the room. "WHAT?! Not in this lifetime Relena." Milliardo yelled. "Miss Relena I really don't believe it would be best if you.." Relena cut Noin off, "I am doing this because I want to see how people lived or will live. If anything it will give me a chance to see how people promote peace at that time. You know as well as I do that I am going no matter what you say."

Milliardo stomped out of the room, knowing his sister wouldn't give up until she got her way. "Alright. Let's go…" Sally said activating the controls. "You're going too Miss Po?" Quatre asked shocked. "Of course. I never miss an adventure, and it's Sally, Quatre." Sally replied. "Same with me." Hilde came into the room. "How did you get in here?!" Noin asked shocked, because it was a restricted zone. "I'm the one who snuck on Libra and stole that data remember? It was a piece of cake." Hilde said. "No way Hilde." Duo said, seriousness coming out of his voice. "Aw, c'mon Duo! It'll be fun!" Hilde said pleadingly. "It's no place for weak women." Wufei said, snorting. "Then why are you going?" Hilde asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. The argument was won. "What time will you try for?" Noin asked. "We're going back in time. I'm not sure where we'll end up, this control panel is pretty complicated, even for me." Sally replied. "That's pretty dangerous don't you think?" Duo asked. " Dangerous or not I think it's perfect. A way to see how pacifism was in the past." Relena said. "Remember it may not work." Sally said, pushing the last of the buttons. Each of them climbed in the contraption and disappeared, leaving Noin speechless.

~2000 A.D.~

The Gundam Boys, Sally, Hilde, and Relena landed with a loud 'thump' onto soft grass. They quickly surveyed their surroundings. "It's beautiful…"Relena stared out. "It's a park. Looks like fun." Hilde said. They watched as a soccer team left the field, with the exception of two. The Gundam Gang saw them heading their way, completely oblivious to them, laughing about something. The shorter girl had light brunette hair with chocolate brown eyes, she was also the one who was laughing the most. Next, was the taller girl. Not tall by normal standards, but taller than the other one. This one seemed be the one throwing out jokes, with brunette hair also, and a lighter shade of brown eyes. Both of the girls wore a green soccer uniform. The girls were almost to them by now.

"They look like they're having fun." Quatre commented. The girls drew nearer and nearer, finally the shorter girl looked up and spotted them. She stopped in her tracks and stared at them, jaw slackened considerably. "It seems she's recognized us." Relena whispered. "Impossible. We're from the future remember?" Duo whispered back. "Unless we were transported to the future by accident." Trowa stated.

The girls continued to gape. Slowly the smaller one made her way to them. The taller one following her. 

"I haven't seen you around, and I know everyone. Did you just move here?" The short girl asked Quatre. "Yes, we just arrived. Nice to meet you." Quatre gave her a handshake. "My name is…" Quatre looked at Heero for conformation. Heero nodded. "…Quatre Raberba Winner." He finished. The girls just stared. "No possible way…" The taller girl said. The shorter one shook her head and smiled. "Look I'm not sure why you're calling yourself Quatre instead of your real name, but my name is Ashley. My friend is Sarah." The short girl said. The Gundam-gang silently wondered why she had assumed Quatre wasn't his real name. "I'm sorry miss, but Quatre is my real name. This is Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Sally Po, Hilde Schibeiker ( I don't know how to spell her name! Don't sue me!) and Duo Maxwell." Quatre said, indicating to each with his hand. 

"Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Sarah asked, sarcasm dripping off her voice. "Be nice Sarah! Anyway, why are you using fake names? We told you ours. If you'd like us to leave you alone, just say so." Ashley said. _This is weird._ Sally thought. The others were thinking the same thing. "No…We really don't know our way around here, would you mind showing us? Or at least telling us about this town?" Quatre asked. "Not until you tell us you're real names." Sarah said, crossing her arms. "We already told you our names!" Duo shouted moving closer to them. Ashley then saw Heero up close for the first time. "Oh my God…" Ashley gasped. Sarah looked as well, she too started to gape. Ashley turned to Sarah. "I'll do a checklist, you observe." Ashley said slowly. Sarah just nodded mutely, and walked up to Heero. 

Ashley began:

"Wild dark brown hair?" Ashley asked.

"Check." Sarah replied.

"Prussian blue eyes?"

"Check."

"5'1' and 99 lbs.?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know? I don't have a tape measure or a scale!"

The Gundam Gang looked on in wonder as the girls started bickering. Heero was becoming greatly annoyed. _How could they possibly know all my statistical information?!_ Heero thought. The others thought the same. He pulled out his gun and fired a random shot. It hit a nearby tree, and successfully shut the girls up. "Evidence one: Shoots like Heero. Evidence two: Looks exactly like Heero. Evidence three: Has friends that look exactly like Heero's comrades." Ashley counted off her fingers. "This is starting to scare me." Sarah said. Heero took that moment to point his gun in Ashley's face, Trowa did the same with Sarah.

"Guys stop! They aren't from our time!" Relena yelled. She then realized her mistake and covered her mouth. "O-Ok. Please don't shoot me!" Sarah pleaded. "Yeah…um….I don't wanna die today." Ashley added. Trowa and Heero slowly put they're guns away and Ashley and Sarah sighed in relief. Sarah's head snapped up. "Did you say 'not from our time'?" She asked.

"Yes. We found a time machine and decided to test it out, these people were the best for the job." Sally said, deciding to come clean. The pilots glared at her. She glared back unafraid. Ashley walked up to Quatre and looked in his bright blue eyes. "Holy….they're telling the truth!" Ashley yelled. "Really?!" Sarah asked, excitement growing. "It's hard to believe, but yeah." Ashley replied feeling dazed.

"We need to hide them!" Sarah said. "You're right! Katherine, Lauren, all of them could come any minute!" Ashley exclaimed. All they got were confused faces, with the exception of Trowa, Heero, and Wufei. "Please follow us! We'll get killed if they knew we knew you!" Sarah yelled, beckoning them to follow her. They did, not realizing Sarah had said the 'killing' part as a figure of speech. "I want more proof." Sarah said as she led them to a nearby tree. "Fine." Ashley replied.

Ashley walked up to Wufei. "Wufei. You were once married to Meiren. You fight because she was killed by alliance terrorists. You've even named your gundam after her. Am I correct?" Ashley said with confidence. Wufei just stared, his mouth slowly opening to make a reply, but no sound emitted. The Gundam- gang were shocked to hear this, especially Sally. _He's a widower?!_ She thought. Ashley walked up to Trowa. "Triton Bloom a.k.a. Trowa Barton. You are Catherine's brother. You took your codenname after the original pilot of heavyarms who was killed." Ashley spoke. _How?!_ Was all that Trowa could think.

Next she went to Quatre. "Quatre Raberba Winner. You have 29 older sisters, all test tube babies. You yourself thought you were one, but in truth you were birthed naturally. The colony citizens killed your father. Quatre turned pale. Ashley then strode purposefully towards Duo. " The God of Death. The great Shingami. You took your codename in remembrance of Father Solo Maxwell, and Sister Helen, who looked after you before you took on the role as a Gundam Pilot." Ashley finished, and Duo eyes got wide.

Ashley took all of their faces into account. She frowned. She walked up to Heero. She silently stared at him for a little while before she began. "Heero Yuy. Named after the original leader of the space-colonies who was murdered. Your name is Odin Lowe Jr. Your father Odin Lowe, was the one who killed Heero Yuy, he trained you before you even met Dr. J. Though, I'm not even sure Odin was even your true father. You have many identities and just as many masks, that no one dares to break for fear of their lives." Ashley's eyes hardened. "You're the perfect soldier, a human, and the heart of outer space." 

AN: Wonder what's gonna happen now? I guess ya won't know until I get enough reviews. Please don't flame me, it's not nice! Catch ya later! ^_~


	2. You're further back than you realize...

In an instant Ashley was facing several weapons and five very angry Gundam pilots

AN: Okay this is the second part to Party Time! Sequel. We're still in the setting of 2000. I know it's 2001 but I wrote the first chapter in 2000, so deal with it. Thank you to Firefly who e-mailed me about my mistake in the last chapter. Duo did not name himself after Father 'Solo Maxwell', Solo was a gang leader who took Duo in before he got adopted by the Maxwell church. He was probably the first one to care for Duo, but sadly, he died of a virus before Duo could steal the vaccine from the greedy alliance fast enough. Those were Firefly's words anyway.

I forgot to mention the character ages so here they are:

Duo, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, Hilde, Ashley, Sarah: 17

Sally: 21

Trowa: 18

Disclaimer: Don't sue! I don't own anything!!!!!

In an instant Ashley was facing several weapons and five very angry Gundam pilots. All of them were watching her with eyes that would make any who didn't know them shake in pure fear. Heero lightly growled. Which of course sent Ashley and Sarah into a full panic, they knew how deadly the Gundam pilots could be…even if they DID have weaknesses. Ashley started breathing again when they hadn't fired their weapons after a minute. "Heero you said you would never hurt anyone again, don't go back on that." Relena's voice said so soft it was barely audible. Heero let out a slightly louder growl before putting his gun away. The others did the same a few moments later.

"Th-thanks for not shooting me." Ashley said shakily. "Look she didn't mean any offense. Lots of people know that stuff." Sarah said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOTS OF PEOPLE KNOW THAT STUFF!?" Duo shouted what was on everyone's mind. "Well……it's kinda hard to explain…" Sarah said and looked at Ashley for help. "We can tell you but this isn't really the place. If you come with us to Sarah's house maybe we can fill you in." Ashley said to them. "What about your parents?" Relena asked. "Won't they mind?" 

"I live with Sarah." Ashley said simply. "My parents are out of town for a couple weeks." Sarah told them. "Kinda weird how that worked out didn't it?" Sarah whispered to Ashley. "I'll say." Ashley whispered back. They silently lead the gundam gang to Sarah's house. Once they were inside Sarah locked the doors and sat down on the couch exhausted. "I'm gonna take a shower first okay?" Ashley said. "Yeah sure, just don't take an hour like you normally do." Sarah replied sleepily. "I resent that." Ashley said as she left the room.

"Care to explain now?' Duo asked anxiously. "Nope. Ashley can explain better. It would just be more confusing if I was to tell ya." Sarah said as she picked herself off the couch. "Fine." Duo grumbled. "You guys want some food?" Sarah asked. "Food! You bet!" Duo jumped up. Relena, Hilde, and Quatre nodded, while Heero and Wufei stayed emotionless. "You'd think they'd change after a while." Sarah muttered as she led everyone to the kitchen. "Help yourselves." Sarah said. The gang quickly stocked up on food and snacks and sat down with Sarah at the table. "So exactly how do you know who we are? For that matter why did you invite us into your home?" Quatre asked in between bites. "Look I told you I would tell you guys when Ashley is ready." Sarah said. Upstairs the shower stopped. "Finally, that girl takes forever." Sarah griped as she left the room.

A few moments later Ashley came in the room wearing baggy khakis and a plain black halter-top, her black combat boots completed the look. "So what's up you guys?" Ashley asked as she flipped her hair into a messy bun. "Not much besides the fact that we meet two girls who miraculously know who we are and our pasts, which NO one else knows about." Duo said as he polished off the last of his food. Ashley laughed. "Yeah, I guess that is pretty weird isn't it?" Ashley said. Ashley grinned devilishly. "Alright who wants to help me with the dishes?" She asked nonchalantly. Nobody spoke up. "Okay, since women have been INJUSTICED to the kitchen before, I choose Wufei and….Duo because he ate the most obviously." Ashley said as she eyed Duo's empty plates. "That's not fair!" Duo whined. Wufei muttered something like "Injustice…." Ashley rolled her eyes. "Tough." She led them over to the sink with the dirty dishes. 

Once the dishes were done and everyone had returned to the living room Sarah came downstairs. She was wearing a red halter-top with jeans and boots as well. "Finally! We can get some answers!" Duo said. "Oh Joy…." Sarah said as she sat down next to them. Just then the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" Sarah jumped up and ran to the kitchen phone. "Great more interruptions…." Duo said annoyed. While they were waiting the group picked up on some of Sarah's conversation:

"Hello?"

"Yes I know. We were going to."

"Well, we have a little bit of company but I don't think it would be a problem."

"Uh huh. Right. Thanks. We appreciate it."

"Goodbye."

Sarah walked back into the room after hanging up. "That sounded like an interesting conversation." Hilde remarked. "Yep." Sarah turned to Ashley. "They want us at the dance tomorrow night. The main band got sick." 

Ashley rolled her eyes. "They always do that! They promise a great spectacular show and then back out!" 

The Gundam Gang looked questioningly. "Ashley! They're main singer is sick!" Sarah reprimanded. "Yeah yeah. Lame excuse." Ashley moved her index finger in circles to make a gesture of annoyance. "You're horrible Ash." Sarah said as she sat back down. "Thanks." Ashley replied before turning her attention back to the Gundam Pilots. 

"…um?" Sally spoke. "OH! Yeah, forgot to mention, Ashley and I are in a band. We sing at some clubs and dances and stuff." Sarah said. "Really? Sounds fun." Relena said to them. "Yeah! You shoulda seen Ash before she came here! She was performing for congressmen, and royalty, and.." Ashley covered Sarah's mouth with her hand. "It's nothing really, I just kinda sang on my own before I met Sarah." Ashley explained. The gang didn't buy it but let the story pass. 

"So about your knowing who we are…" Hilde said. "Oh right! If you would, follow me to my room. It will sorta give you a visual aid." Ashley said and led them upstairs to her room. She flipped on the lights and the room was instantly illuminated. The Gundam-gang looked around the room in shock.

"Th-there are posters of US!! Except…..we look like cartoons…." Duo spoke. "What's going on?" Heero asked as he looked at his cartoon self above Ashley's bed. "Well, that's what we were gonna tell you. See, here your nothing but anime characters from Japan." Ashley spoke quietly. "ANIME CHARACTERS?!" Hilde shouted. "Yeah, see…that's how we know so much about you. You're in a anime show called Gundam Wing, named after Heero's Gundam. The episodes show what happened to you guys from Relena's 15th birthday to the end of Mariemeia's battle." Sarah looked around at their astonished faces. Even Heero seemed a little thrown off. 

"I think…I think…that you guys might have accidentally come to our dimension instead of the past…or someone used the time machine from your time came to this time, and created the show." Ashley thought aloud. "This is interesting. Are any of us featured in this 'show' besides the Gundam Pilots?" Sally asked with amusement. "Yeah. All of you are. Though it specifies on the Gundam Pilots." Sarah answered. "You should stay here for the time being." Ashley spoke. "Why Miss Ashley?" Quatre asked still visibly in awe over the ordeal. "Think about it. Sarah and I aren't the only ones who know about Gundam Wing. We're only two out of thousands, maybe millions who know about you. If some one found out who you were, they could try to experiment on you, I mean how many times do you see an anime character come to life?" Ashley answered discretely. "So…millions of people know about all our personal lives like you?" Wufei asked glaring at them. "Yes. Though we know more than that…." Sarah said and then stopped. They stood in silence for a minute before Relena spoke up. "If it isn't too much trouble, I would humbly accept your invitation to stay." She spoke in a dignified way. "No prob. If the others want to stay too." Sarah told her. The others nodded their heads. "Ok then."

~ A.C. 197~

"Lt. Noin!" A guard banged on the door outside of the room where the time machine was kept. Noin hesitated a moment before going to the door and opening it a crack. "What is it soldier?" Noin asked through the slit. "Lady Une has asked for you and Major Sally Po to come to the Preventers office immediately. Apparently there are hostile relations happening between the Preventers and a terrorist organization." The guard told her stiffly. Noin thought for a moment. _Damn, this isn't good. I have to follow orders from Une but the others can't return unless I put in the right codes._ She looked at the time contraption for a second longer before turning back to the guard. "I'm coming, however, my partner, Major Po will not be able to make an appearance. She is busy with a emergency which I cannot pull her away from." Noin said and walked out into the hallway. _You guys are going to have to be patient. I'll get you back as soon as I can. _Noin thought to herself as she followed the man.  


~2000~

"Alright so we decided, Relena, Hilde and Sally take the guest bedroom, Duo and Trowa take Ashley's room, Quatre gets the chair, and Wufei and Heero get the couches. All agreed?" Sarah asked politely. 

"Sounds great."

"That'll work fine."

"Wonderful."

"Hn."

Were the only replies they got. Ashley walked up to Duo and pulled on his collar. "You're fine." She looked at the rest of them. "With the exception of Sally, Hilde, and Duo, all of you need new clothes." Ashley sighed. "Why?" Relena asked. "This is the twenty-first century. We don't have people dressing like princesses and assassins." Ashley pointed to their clothing. "What about me?" Quatre asked looking at his own attire. "Quatre, you have to get new clothes mainly because no one here dresses that nicely. You're among commoners now so you're gonna have to act like one." Sarah said grinning. "Oh." Quatre said slightly confused by it all. 

Suddenly Ashley frowned. "You guys don't have any cash do ya?" She asked. "I have some money from the Sank Kingdom." Relena replied. "None on me." Sally replied. "Me too." Hilde spoke. "The rest of us have colony currency." Quatre said, as if it would help. Sarah walked slowly to door where she began to bang her head on it. Ashley quickly pulled Sarah away. "Okay…that doesn't really help." Ashley ran a hand through her hair. "We'll have to use our own money to buy your clothes." She told everyone. "Where's a mobile suit when you need one?" Sarah asked as she rubbed her head. "Hey! That's right! We're in the past! Mobile Suits haven't been banned yet. Let's go steal a few and see how the colonies look now!" Duo shouted, overexcited. "We could see how the Sank kingdom is now. Maybe even see a few of your old Peacecraft relatives, Relena." Sally said with a smile. The others all nodded in agreement to Duo and Sally's idea. 

"WHOA! WHOA! Just wait a second!" Sarah shouted. "First of all you can't steal ANYTHING, because it's against the law and we will get in serious trouble!" She said. "No problem babe. There are five very experienced Gundam pilots in the room, not to mention a few who can pilot quite well, AND one very influential princess." Duo replied smug. Ashley rubbed her temples. "You don't get it….you're farther back than you realize." She paused. "There are no Mobile Suits, there is no Sank Kingdom….and the colonies don't exist."


End file.
